juliensblogbattlefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Datei:JBB 2014 8tel-Finale 6 8 - T-Jey vs. Cashisclay (prod. by Digital Drama)
Beschreibung https://www.facebook.com/TJey.KE Video: Franziska Frenzel Text: T-Jey vs. Cashisclay JBB2014 8tel-Finale Erster Part: Digga, ich glaub, du hast Elefantitis am Maul, denn deine Unter- plus Oberlippe heben sich riesig heraus. Sieht aus nach nem Unfall mit ner Botoxspritze. Homos kriegen Tropenhitze. da steigt der Glückshormonspiegel! Mit deinem Paar Lippen hast du maximal einen Auftritt als Hüpfburg zu bieten! Weil mir die Planung da fehlt, ich nur Bahnhof versteh, gib mir'n Statusupdate zwecks VBT. Wie is das, wenn im Zweiunddreiﬂigstel schon gar nix mehr geht? Ich kenn' das nich! Hier verlier'n deine Zuschauer den Lebensmut, denn du fliegst durch T-Jey sicher auf der Stelle wie ein Hubschrauber im Schwebeflug! Das Battle steht unter dem Motto: Dürrer Knilch gegen Faust! Ich hau' dir Bubi auf dein Froschmaul, dann falln dir die Milchzähne raus. Ich häute dich, dann sieht das wie ne horrorartige Filmszene aus. Alleine die Haut deiner Lippen reicht da für 'ne ganze Wildledercouch! Hat einen bitt'ren Beigeschmack, wenn du mit deinem Stückchen Geisteskraft nix reiﬂt und so das Abi dank deiner Kifferei verkackst! Dein Kopf scheint richtig leistungsschwach. Er's wie die Gitter eines Knasts und plus deinem mickrigen Nanogehirn nennt sich das dann sicher Ein-Zel(l)-Haft! Du hast nichts erreicht. Deine Baupläne wackeln. Willst dir'n Ausweg verschaffen, doch deine Traumbläschen platzen! Und im Reallife könnt'st du dir wirklich einen Staubwedel packen und für den gottverdammten Ossi als Hausmädchen ackern! Augenblick, du beleidigst Ossis und siehst Dekster als Taugenichts, obwohl du selber rauchst und kiffst und dich oft ma mit Alk in nen Rausch begibst? Applause für dich! Abi weg, keine Lehre im Sack. Jetzt machst du FSJ! Ich will nichts sagen, aber merkst du da was? Hook: Cashis gegen Jey heiﬂt: Sandkorn gegen Felsblock! Ich hau dich um und geb' dir'n Ansporn zu dei'm Selbstmord. Cashis! Du arroganter Spast bist nix als overhyped! Du kommst hier nur raus in der Waagerechten mit nem Totenschein! Cashis gegen Jey heiﬂt: Sandkorn gegen Felsblock! Ich hau dich um und geb' dir'n Ansporn zu dei'm Selbstmord. Cashis! Und ehe du dich grad versiehst, fliegst du schneller als ein Flugobjekt mit Nuklearantrieb! Zweiter Part: Du siehst aus als leide dein hungernder Kindskörper an Magersucht. Yo Tim, du bist der, der auf dem Splash ein Trinkröhrchen als Schlafsack nutzt! In blutüberströmter Adamsrobe zierst du nach einem Schlag den Boden. Ich stelle davon dann ein Foto ins Netz mit dem Titel: Spaghetti mit Tomatensoße! Du solltest dich auf deine Ernährung fokussier'n. Mit bisschen Bräunungscreme kannst du für Salzstang' Werbung produziern! Werd' doch Geldkarte oder Zeltstange oder lass' dir 'ne lange Mähne wachsen. Mach dir 'nen Afro, dann kannst du als Klobürste Karriere machen! Du wirst kein Achtelsieger und was soll der Schwachsinn wieder? Mit billigen Nutten versucht du, dass Kids dich mit bisschen Relevanz beschenken. Deine scheiﬂ Quali versprüht nur Faschingsklima! Justin Bieber, Pumuckel und Blondi alias Misses Elefantenschenkel! Deine Stärke liegt nur in paar tausend Facebookdaumen und alleine darum konntest du einen Gig da bei Out4Fame abstauben. Mit zwanzig Leuten war die Show sicher riesig! Füße auf die Couch, Bier auf, Wohnzimmerfeeling! Da kam man nur mit Mindestalter rein! kein Kindergartenscheiﬂ! Drum konnte dein Auftritt im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes 'ne Singleparty sein! Du mimst auf Rapbeats voll den Mann mit 'nem üblem Killerblick, doch machst nur zarten Backstreetboygesang mit deim süßen Milchgesicht! Hast du mal kein' Schlafplatz, musste nich dein Geldsäckchen schlachten. Gar kein Untergang. Du brauchst kein Hotelbettchen pachten für das Schlummerland. Du hast 'nen Bohrer und bist flach wie Backpapier. Du bohrst 'ne Wand an, rollst dich ein und nutzt das Loch als Nachtquartier! Hook: Cashis gegen Jey heißt: Sandkorn gegen Felsblock! Ich hau dich um und geb' dir'n Ansporn zu dei'm Selbstmord. Cashis! Du arroganter Spast bist nix als overhyped! Du kommst hier nur raus in der Waagerechten mit nem Totenschein! Cashis gegen Jey heißt: Sandkorn gegen Felsblock! Ich hau dich um und geb' dir'n Ansporn zu dei'm Selbstmord. Cashis! Und ehe du dich grad versiehst, fliegst du schneller als ein Flugobjekt mit Nuklearantrieb! Kategorie:Videos